Episode 7673 (21st November 2016)
Plot Pierce and Rhona discuss the flowers, although Pierce doesn't reveal they were from Liv. Shattered Adam rejects Victoria's offer of a quickie as he has to work. Brenda keeps Bob out of the café so Carly can teach her how to sell the cosmetics. Joanie notices Belle is being off with her. When Zak and Joanie leave, Jermaine asks Belle what's bothering her, and suggests she write it down. Pierce follows Liv into David's Shop and gets David to leave by mentioning there may be rats in his bins. Alone, Pierce tackles Liv about sending the flowers and gets in her face. Liv admits it, explaining anyone can see Rhona belongs with Paddy. Rhona walks into the shop as Pierce warns Liv she'll regret saying that. Pierce tells Rhona it was Liv who sent the flowers before confronting Liv in the street. Pierce is incensed when Liv compares him to her dad. Rhona attempts to calm him down. Brenda tries to flog some of the cosmetics to unimpressed Eric. Paddy asks Liv what she was thinking and Chas tells her Pierce is a lot nicer than she thinks. As punishment, Chas gets Liv to clean out the cellar. Victoria admits to Chas that she and Adam are trying for a baby. Pierce is still furious after being compared to a child rapist. He loses his temper and throws a mug the mirror, smashing both. Terrified Rhona flees the house despite Pierce's apologies. Belle tells Jermaine she is returning to work tomorrow and they head out to walk Alfie. Distressed Rhona tells Paddy that Pierce completely lost it. Brenda manages to sell Victoria some of the cosmetics. Bob announces to Brenda and Carly that Eric agreed to donate his Christmas lights for a small fee so they no longer need to fund-raise. Belle panics when she finds Joanie at Wishing Well Cottage after returning for the walk, realising Joanie must have read her diary. Jermaine doesn't see how it's a big deal until Belle reveals she had written about Zak and Lisa's kiss. Rhona moans to Paddy about Pierce, blaming herself as she didn't notice the signs, although Paddy insists she shouldn't think like that. Paddy asks what she's going to do as she can't stay at Smithy Cottage tonight if Pierce hasn't calmed down. Victoria dawns a sexy outfit, hoping to woo her husband, but exhausted Adam suggests they should get a cat instead. Adam insists he didn't mean it but he has things on with the farm and the scrapyard. Rhona returns home to find a note from Pierce. She calls him and begs him to come back. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Stairway, back room and public bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes